Made on Galifrey
by TimeMissy
Summary: This is part one of my 'Wife' Series. This is about a TimeLady called Olivea traveling and meeting the doctor throughout the series' 9/OC, 10/OC, 11/OC I don't own Doctor Who...
1. Chapter 1: Start of me

**-Olivea!-**

_Summary: This is part one of my 'Wife?' Series basically the prequel of the next one. This is about a TimeLady called Olivea traveling and meeting the doctor throughout the series' 9/OC, 10/OC, 11/OC__  
__I don't own Doctor Who..._

* * *

**Chapter one...**

**A/N: Hi this is my first DW fic, ****Olivea(pronounced like Olivia) is basically the Doctors wife, she's a bit like River but not River, hope you guys like her. The first parts set near the beginning of the Time War. Olivea also doesn't tend to stick to the same outfit for each of her bodies as she is a girl and likes to change her clothes. And it doesn't start out that they're married, even though I had originally planned it like that, and we will be going right through till she meets Rose without missing anything important, including weddings, birth and some minor problems in their life. If anyone has any comments or criticism don't hesitate to tell me. I'm also looking for someone to write this story with me if anyone's interested? Other than my beta?**

* * *

_**-Olivea!-**_

In the middle of a nursery, there's a tiny baby laughing at the dancing lights on her wall. The nursery is painted deep blue, like the night sky and all around there are white stars glistening in life-like constellations from all over the galaxy. The baby's name is Olivea, she has little tufts of chocolate-brown hair and lilac colored eyes. She lives on a faraway planet called Galifrey.

She seems to hear something and reaches up to the door when a woman rushes in and picks up the girl. The woman is dressed in fancy red robes with gold decorations. She clutches Olivea to her chest and starts sobbing quietly whilst running out the room down long, twisted halls.

Finally she stops running when she reaches a door with the numbers 727347, writen in old high Galifreyan. Olivea reaches out as if to open the door, but the woman doesn't take much notice as she's searching in her pockets for the key.

The woman jumps when she hears one of the guards shout after her, "Lady Jemyva!"

Jemyva suddenly finds the correct key, slams it into the key-hole and rushes inside. Olivea stares in awe at something in the room; it's a gold and silver door like object. Jemyva can hear the guard's footsteps getting closer and closer so she pulls out a special key tied around her neck and opens the golden door.

As soon as it closes behind her, she starts to talk to her daughter, "Olivea, your father and I love you very much. Don't ever forget that," she says tearing up, "But we have to send you on a journey, you will travel the stars, and see the moons."

One of the guards calls again, "Lady Jemyva, we know you're in there you are needed in the field!"

Jemyva lays Olivea down on the floor, noticing she's fallen asleep, "But most importantly you will meet a man, a man called the Doctor, he will show you everything in the universe, from the light of the Medusa Cascade to the distant planets of the BoSheen peninsula. Your father and I trust this man to the ends of the Universe, and we know he will find you one way or another, be safe sweet pea." she kisses her daughter on her forehead before turning and slowly walking out the door, the ends of her red dress trailing out behind her.

Olivea can't hear her mother's screams as she's put under sedative or see her being dragged out of the room by the guards.

Strangely a gold dust harmlessly surrounds Olivea and she starts to grow rapidly, first her legs get longer, then her body grows taller and curvier, her arms get slimmer and her face becomes more defined. Then as quickly as it came the dust disappears.

"What the..?" Olivea exclaims, taking in her appearance and height, stumbling slightly before getting used to her new legs and arms. Her tufts of chocolate-brown hair had grown, now reaching her mid-back.

Olivea could hear this strange humming noise and lights were flashing on the central column. "What do I do?" She asks to the air, wondering around the center, before stopping in front of a wheel that was glowing and reached out to twist it.

"Thank you." Olivea whispers after it sinks in that the TARDIS will tell her what to do. She starts to goes round pushing every button, pulling all the leavers and spinning each wheel until they disappear into the time vortex.

* * *

She sits down on the pilot seat to take in her own TARDIS, she had blue paneling with a black and white central column and a blue pulsating light. The door was black and square but it had rounded edges and blue piping round the sides.

Finally Olivea notices what she is wearing…which is absolutely nothing, so she rushes to the first door she sees. Apparently the TARDIS knows what she's thinking as the first door she steps through is the dressing room.

"Whoa!" Olivea says in clear amazement.

It was basically laid out like a clothes store; it had racks upon racks of clothes, shelves and shelves of shoes and a whole different section for underwear.

Olivea quickly decides that underwear would be the best place to start, and walks over to the door with _~Lingerie~_ printed on it in elegant script.

Walking through the door she immediately spots what she wants, and since she didn't want to be spending too much time looking through the room as she was naked, Olivea put the underwear on and moved into the next room to look for clothes.

Once inside she starts to search through all the shelves and all the racks till she finds the perfect outfit.

* * *

_**-Olivea-**_

Three whole hours later Olivea steps out the dressing room, wearing one of the many outfits she's picked out, it is made up of; yellow converse, black skinny jeans with silver twisting swirls down the side, a yellow tee with the word "Alien" and a face of an alien on it, matched with a black hoodie.

Olivea then decides that she wants to go somewhere, and take the TARDIS on a test run. She runs to the console room at full speed, eager to go.

"Come on then Honey tell me, what do I do?" Olivea asks, stroking one of the walls.

Funnily enough the wall she was stroking started to glow a strange red color and a drawer slid out of it with a book inside. The book had the words

"TARDIS Manual" printed on the cover, Olivea picked it up and cracked it open to the first page, then the second and third till she was just flicking

through it because her reading capability was heightened by her regeneration.

Finally, once she had read it all, she sets to work trying to get the TARDIS to fly correctly. Olivea didn't know where to go however, and ended up pressing the randomiser button, that she read about in the book.

Well, you can only guess where this can lead…

* * *

**Well that's this chapter hope you guys have enjoyed it xx TM**

This story was beta read by bookworm23821

The outfit she is wearing is at polyvore/

cgi/set?id=88455118#cs


	2. Chapter 2: Baby

Rose?!

A/N: This is set about 17 years later than the first chapter hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! The outfits for this cheaper are on my polyvore account under timemissy...

-Rose?!-

~Silvanna's POV~

'Silvanna!' Someone screams from down the street.

'What?' I shout back, walking towards her, 'I was visiting Mel!'

'It's time! The baby's coming!' My mother whispers shakily once I'm near her. _Remember, use only one tense._

*Time Freeze*

I suppose I should tell you who I am before this story continues. My name is Silvanna, Silvanna er, Williams, I think. I'm 15 years old.

My best friend is Melanie Bush. The pregnant lady over there is my mom, Olivea Williams. And that blue police box is our TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space).

My mom, dad, and my twin brother Jayden and I, are Timelords. Basically, we have two hearts,can regenerate when we are close to death, and have terrible dress sense (or maybe that's just dad).

Anyways, my baby brother is about to be born so I have to go but I'll be back...

*Play*

'Okay Mom, breath slowly while I get you into Dad's TARDIS, we don't want to crash the wedding next door.' I tell her, spotting the TARDIS just across the street.

Funny, that's not where we parked it, I think. Dad must have sensed that the baby was coming._  
_

'Just get me in the stupid thing already!' Mom tells me, annoyed.

Propping Mom against one of the doors, I grabbed my key from the chain around my neck and open the other one.

'Come Mom let's get you to the infirmary.' I said grabbing her hand and helping her through the TARDIS doors.

'Theta!' Mom shouted for Dad, 'Theta, it's time!'

'Mom,' I whispered, 'I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.'

'Silly, this is no time to be messing around!' She tells me as she sits down on the pilot seat, obviously in pain.

'No mom, look ar-' I start before I get cut off.

'Come on Rose, let's go back home.' We hear a northern accented man call.

'Rose?' I whisper to Mom.

'But that's impossible, she's one of your father's old companions.' Mom mutters, confused.

The man from before walks into the console room with a blonde in tow.

'Doct-.' Rose starts before she sees us sitting there, 'Who're you then?' She questions walking up to the pilot's seat.

'How did you get in my TARDIS?' The Doctor nearly shouts at us, confused.

How does Dad not recognize us?

'Ahh... Now, you see that's, well let me show you.' I start, grabbing my key from around my neck again.

'How did you get a key to MY TARDIS?' He asks, ripping the key from my grip.

'Honey, do you need some tea?' Mom asks putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.

'Who.. are.. you?' Rose asks, slightly put out by the fact that Mom called him 'Honey'.

'Oh, I'm Silvanna but everyone calls me Silver, and this is my mom, Olivea, and the little kicker in there is Rory.' I say crouching down by Mom's belly.

Pausing, I slowly stand up, 'Mom, are you ok? Do you need to go to the infirmary?' I ask her in my mind.

'Nice to meet ya, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Now get out!' He says, pointing at the door.

'No I can withstand it a bit longer but it might be a good idea to hurry up!' She tells me.

'Wait a second-' Rose starts, 'did you- how can you be her mom? You don't look a day overtwenty?'

'Ah.. yes.. well that's kind of hard to explain, you see it's basically like a big ball of Wibbly-Wobbly-Timey-Wimey stuff.' I explain quickly, not wanting to waste time discussing it.

'Dad! Mom's having Rory what do we do?' I mentally scream at him.

'Ok now that's sorted, can you point me in the direction of the infirmary?' I ask the Doctor-er-Dad whilst trying to help mom stand up.

'What makes you think you can use my infirmary?' He asks us.

'Oh I don't know... the fact that she's in labour!' I tell him walking with mom towards one of the doors.

'Second left and it's on your right.' Rose states.

'Thanks Rosie!' I shout quickly walking in that direction, 'We might need an extra pair of hands Da-Doctor!'

'I'm coming, I just need to talk to Rose!' He shouts back.

A/N: Now you've seen it what are your thoughts on the other version of this story, this is the one I wanted to do in the first place.

Beta read by BohemianMoose

Tell me what you think. Xx TM


	3. Chapter 3: Labour

**Made on Gallifrey ch3b**

**A/N: Welcome to the ANT- wait Hi! Been busy so hope this chapter doesn't seem to rushed oh and I rewrote the last chapter so If you haven't read that one this chapter will not make much sense.**

* * *

~No one's POV~

'Doctor, how do they know you?' Rose asks him, sitting on the pilot seat.

'I don't know Rose, but I'm going to find out.'

'But if she called you 'Honey' then she must be family or something, yeah?' Rose asks, trying to make sense of it all, 'and the other one's your niece 'cause she said that she was the lady's daughter, didn't she?'

'Doctor, are you even listening to me? Doctor?'

* * *

~Doctor's POV~

'Yes, Rose I'm listening.' I tell her, 'It's just, you know how I told you about my people? Well we have this way of sensing others like us, and I did with them.' I whisper to myself, slumping down on the seat next to her, 'but that's impossible, I killed them all.'

'Well Doctor we don't have to think about it now, but don't you think you should go help with the birth?'

'You're right Rose, I'll see you later.' I say, running off down the corridors.

* * *

~No one's POV~

'Come on Mom, you're nearly there.' Sil says looking at one of the monitors, 'The Doctor will be here any moment.'

'Doctor!' Olivea screams, gripping the bed.

Hearing his footsteps they turn to see the Doctor run through the doorway.

'Someone call?' He asks jokingly.

'Now is not the time, Honey!' Olivea shouts at him.

'Ok Mom you're nine and a half centimeters dilated, he's almost ready to pop,' Silvanna tells her, preparing herself for Rory, 'Doctor can you just hold her hand, I would do it myself but as you can see I'm quite busy.'

'If you want to hold your mothers hand go ahead, I can handle the birth.' He tells Sil, not moving anywhere.

'She'd rather it was you.' Silvanna states pushing him gently towards her mom.

'There we go, you're ready now you have to start pushing,' He tells Olivea, grabbing her hand.

All they can hear in the infirmary are the groans from Olivea every time she pushes the baby out of her.

'Come on little brother you can do it.' Silvanna whispers seeing the top of his head, 'Mom I can see his head!'

'I thought two was enough but you just had to get me pregnant again didn't you!' Olivea screams at the Doctor, gripping him hand till it turned white.

'Okay Mommy just once more!' Sil tells her.

Olivea pushes again, before slumping down on the bed after hearing the first cries of Rory.

'TARDIS can you get Mom a glass of water, please?' Silvanna asks the ceiling, holding the baby in her hands. 'Doctor would you mind?' She asks gesturing towards the umbilical cord that's still attached.

Cutting it, the Doctor makes sure every thing is tidy around Olivea before taking her hand again.

Gently wrapping the baby in a soft blanket Silvanna tucks him back into his mother's arms.

'Hey there Rory Williams, I'm your mommy, and that's your d-big sister. We are in a blue box called the TARDIS, it goes huuuughhhummm huuuuughhuuummmm, it's very roomy in here.' Olivea whispers to her baby.

'I'm going to see what Rose is up to.' The Doctor tells them quietly so as not to disturb Rory.

Silvanna, not wanting him to leave yet, put her arm out to stop him, 'Doctor, do you want to hold Rory?'

'Isn't your father going to be upset that I held his boy before he could?'

'I highly doubt that.' Silvanna tells him, tugging his arm towards her mom.

Holding her arms out, the Doctor takes Rory from Olivea, 'Hey there Rory, my names the Doctor. I'm an alien, I've got two hearts that go ba-bum ba-bum and I live in outer space.'

Walking round to her mom, Silvanna grabs a flannel from one of the racks and daps the sweat from off her face.

'Don't they look sweet?' Olivea whispers.

'Yeah they do. I guess they never really change.'

'Your dad said the same thing when he held you and Jayden for the first time. About him being an alien bit that they never change, mind you he did say it in the bedroom the day I first regenerated.' Olivea tells her with a faraway look on her face.

'Thanks Mom I really needed to know that!' Silvanna mutters sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: thanks so much to everyone that has supported this story hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! Don't blink!**


End file.
